Crushed
by Anima Terrum
Summary: Gilan is on his very first mission and needs some help, which he recieves through an unlikely character of my own. Summaries are over rated so you should probably just read the story and be the judge of whether it's good or not. GilanxOC


_No more excuses 'cuz I knew exactly what to say  
>Was gonna make my play but just like yesterday<br>My mind in waste and I let the moment slip away_

The usually bright and cheerful Ranger's face no longer held any signs of a carefree smile as he mustered every bit of courage to go up to the petite dancer in front of him. Gilan was on his first mission ever as a full-fledged Ranger and despite all his training he had gotten himself into a slight pinch.

The town in which he was currently residing in was very superstitious and refused to open up to strangers, despite his own attempts at conversation. A rivaling town nearby had suddenly gotten the money to purchase more supplies, stocking up for a possible attack. Such an attack could plunge all of Araluen into a civil war. With that in mind Gilan had wisely enlisted the help of another foreigner, a dancer named Echo who made a living by traveling with her master and dancing.

In the midst of work, the young Ranger had grown quite attached to the young dancer, strange feeling making his chest ache whenever he got near her. Just about to step out of his spot in the forest, with his heightened senses Gilan heard voice of Echo's master and with a heavy inward sigh, he slipped back into the shadows of the forest mourning the lost chance.

_Another night got me sitting here all on my own  
>Picking up the phone,<br>But I cant get past the dial tone  
>Rocking my brain<br>Going insane  
>Again and again<br>I cant keep going this way _

It was by mere coincidence that their rooms at the inn were right next door to each other. Resting from another day of following potential suspects and coming up short, Gilan's thoughts trailed back to Echo and a light flush washed over his face. Groaning in frustration at the feelings that were emerging, he finally decided to go visit her. However, just outside her door, hand raised for a knock everything freezes.

It wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Many times he would be standing in the hall in front of the door ready to knock, but always loosing the nerve to do so and running away.

"Gilan is there something you wanted?" a small voice asks, causing the taller young man to turn his head quickly towards it.

He was just about to walk back into his own room when her door opened. "No, it's nothing. Sorry to have disturbed you." He almost mumbles before rushing into his own room.

Within the safety of his own room, he goes on to mentally beat himself up over the situation that had befallen him.

_CRUSHED,  
>By the sweetest lips I've never kissed<br>How you bring the tips and the warmest touch I've always missed _

Embarrassed. That was the word that described Gilan's face at that particular moment in time. After voicing the fact that her master might be stealing from her audience, Gilan decided to watch the stout man. It broke his concentration when Echo slinked over to him and planted a small chaste kiss on his cheek.

_CRUSHED,  
>By the softest hands I've never held<br>Probably never tell,  
>You're the strongest love that I've ever felt <em>

Of course the incident caused quite the jealous uproar from the other young men in the crowd. Thus causing the two of them to start running through the twisted streets of the town, Gilan, unfortunately was too preoccupied with the fact that he was holding hands with Echo to actually care about running. Despite the hard life that Echo lead, her hand was surprisingly soft.

_CRUSHED,  
>That I haven't ever let you know<br>How it always goes  
>Cuz I lose my nerve whenever you get close<br>And so I'm left,  
>Short of breath<br>With that heavy feeling in my chest  
>Baby I'm so crushed<em>

The aching pain in his chest was there again, even though he couldn't see her yet, he knew she was nearby. He placed the urge to go see her after his duties as a Ranger; therefore, he refocused on the conversation between Echo's boss and the head of the rivaling town. It did nothing to help the feeling in his chest.

_So I told myself that tomorrow gonna be the day  
>And I keep on telling myself that I'm gonna find a way<br>And I won't be afraid just like yesterday  
>Won't walk away never gonna let another chance slip away <em>

The foiling of Echo's boss's plan had taken up most of his day. The boss's attempt at running away did nothing to speed up the process. Gilan glanced up at the setting sun, with a quick calculation; he concluded that if he rode all night, Blaze would get him to the town by late afternoon the next day.

With gentle urging, Blaze set off into the night at a steady canter, and even though the day was eventful, the idea of meeting up with Echo again kept Gilan up all night.

_Cuz' I gotta know which ever way its gonna go  
>Rest my heart and soul<br>Cuz' there can never be no more  
>Rocking my brain<br>Going insane  
>Again and again<br>I won't keep going this way_

With the unveiling of the thief and the return of the town's money, their fear of foreigners was pushed aside for a night of celebration. And of course, being the hero is not what it's up to be as the center of attention didn't help his plan to finally say three simple words to Echo.

Being a Ranger of course meant that Gilan was curious by nature, and thus he had to know what her answer would be. Also, imagining different scenarios in his head was doing nothing for his confidence. Adding all of that up, the young Ranger was thoroughly frustrated at his life.

_Crushing,  
>I'm so into to you<br>Don't know what I'm gonna do  
>Gotta find a way to you<br>I don't know just what to do  
>Crushing,<br>I'm so into to you  
>Don't know what I'm gonna do<br>Gotta find a way to youuu  
>Ohhhh I'mm<br>Crushing,  
>I'm so into you<br>Don't know what I'm gonna do  
>Gotta find a way to Youuuuuuu Ohohohhhh<em>

It was extremely late in the night when the festivities finally ended and he retired tiredly to his room. Not even bothering to change out of his clothing he pulled off his riding shoes and was just about to slide into his bed when he heard a faint knock at his door.

Even in his tired state he couldn't help but think that the person on the other side of the door could be Echo. New energy running through him, Gilan silently walks to the door, a familiar ache in his chest and a ghostly smile on his face as he pulls open the door.

_And so I'm left,  
>Short of breath<br>With that heavy feeling in my chest  
>Baby I'm so<br>Cruuuushed_

"So, Gilan," Echo starts after being allowed into the room, "guess what a little bird has told me."

The pounding in his chest was getting louder and louder. He almost didn't answer out of fear that his voice would give away his feelings. "What?" he finally answered in what he hoped was a calm voice.

"I heard that," she said, stepping closer to him. "You like me."

Gilan thanked the Heavens that he wasn't standing in the moonlight because if he was, his brightly flushed face would be revealed. He opened his mouth to say something, but a pair of lips gently brushed his, for a moment he didn't believe what just happened.

"Don't worry, I liked you too"


End file.
